


Ennui

by tigerbright



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Boredom, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/pseuds/tigerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Hercule Poirot do when he is bored?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/gifts).



> When I saw that Marcelo needed a stocking stuffer, and wanted Poirot, I *had* to write it. :) Many thanks to my roommate RubyNye for beta reading and title.
> 
> Written for Marcelo

Hercule Poirot was bored.

He did not object to having a week, or even two, without people rushing to him for help. It was unusual, but nothing more.

A month, however -- no. "Non," Hercule Poirot said aloud, startling the pigeons waiting expectantly before him. "Oui," he said to the pigeons, "non de les salauds avec ailes, aussi." He sighed. This would not do, at all.

He looked across the park, at couples walking hand in hand or sitting on blankets or benches, at mothers or nursemaids pushing prams, at laughing family groups. Nowhere did he see anyone in need of Poirot.

"I will go see l'Inspecteur Japp," Poirot decided. "Surely he, at least, shall have some item of interest, some item that will exercise the little grey cells?"

Japp, however, was no help. He was working on various small, mundane cases that had nevertheless been brought to Scotland Yard.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Poirot, but I think for once we'll be fine on our own. We could drop round the pub, if you'd like, watch the world go by?"

"I thank you, Inspector, but it is not quite what I had in mind. But you will call me if you need me?"

"I imagine I will -- we always seem to, sooner or later."

Poirot sighed deeply. "Perhaps I will contemplate the parsley sinking into the butter, then. Adieu."

"Au revore, Poirot."

 


End file.
